User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 18
Hey, The Slicer Hey, The Slicer, could you please undelte Algor? I promise that I will add info to the page this wednesday. Is the current Algor page ok? K It's meant that the bounty hunters are earning money. Tetrack is paying them. But I will fix it. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 02:54, April 20, 2010 (UTC) My Great Beings Story Would there be anymore information about the canon Great Beings other than that they created Mata Nui, the Big Robot and the Maze? When should I start the story? And I need suggestions for names. Toa Fairon ' Vandalism Some user has vandalised my userpage, it's been undone, please keep an eye out on him. 'Toa Fairon ' TCOGM Hi, I recently contacted ToaFairon if I could join TCOGM. I currently am bizzy with an enormous task: Getting the Information Templates on all pages of the storyline recreated to BS01 Boxes. I have currently done a few, and I actually wanted to know if you have some pages you would like to see first. Such as Slicer, Death, Nightwatcher, etc. Than I do those first. if you look at Antidax, Fyxon, Rantu, and some others, you can see what I did. alliance want to make an alliance in that eternal games contest Thanks you can check out pics of spinorak and krakanus's new forms in my spoiler blog Sorry Sorry,didn't know. LOL What is it? Don't tell me you actually like my Mocs^^ SubAqua Re: I was aware you could do that, but I didn't want to bother you. Also, a lot of the articles I make are for ML to expand, as the MOCs are his. So please don't delete the articles that I made, as ML will update them soon. PS. Could you undelete Zarnax and Tarlmak? Varkanax39 Visorak Horde HEY!!!!! WHY'D YOU DELETE THAT?!?!?! I was still working it out. I hadn't had much to put it at the time, but I intended on adding more to it. -IceBite I've been busy. -IceBite TBHW Are you following it? I've finished chapter SEVEN already! [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 18:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry hello , its me biogecko. If I already asked you this then I am sorry but my memory is not th best in the world so will you be contributing to Shadow Regime, thank you i look forward to our continued writing partnership BTW I have a new picture in my blog mainly credit to ihu however Strange... Hey, can you take a look under "Category:ToaInfinity" for me? It has a whole bunch of people's user talks on it, and I didn't put them there. I have no clue how the heck they got there. Thanks. Hey Did you read my new story, Mindeater: Empire of Shadows? And you should read this. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Yes, I've read it. It's great, my favorite characters are Nightwatcher and Tetrack. I read Revenge of the Rogue, too. Did you read Dissolution? And did you like the Soul Eaters of Corpse? (now I sound like a crazy little kid with his first Bionicle). [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Yes, I did quote you. Glad you noticed. And Tetrack is just...evil... so he's cool. And nightwatcher has a totally epic personality, from his "Supply the correct coordinates...." line to "That is interesting, a being's last words contradicting his fate entirely..." to Forsk in RoTR. Anyway, he's got a great personality, besides being the most deadly being in the multiverse. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Re Thank you, I like to come up with an idea beforebuilding the bionicle. Lordshadow8200 03:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) OMN Do you know who owns the Order of Mata Nui page these days? i'd like to add a member, but I wanted to do it with someone's permission. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Ohh, and I read about the site history (finally). Congradulations. Seriously. Good job man. And would you become the TDC Voting chairman? And add this to your club member templates: Thanks. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Not quite what I meant. Pokermask owned the page, (as he made it) and I asked him if I could add members to list. I will add it anyway, but I don;t think you get what I meant... Don't worry, I ussaully find myself confusing. Andd are you going to become the TDC Voting chairman or not? [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Well go to the TDC Voting page and see what is on there. Basically, all you need to do is to monthly update the polls and post the results on the page and here. I am in the process of changing the Main Page. Bear with me. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) TEGC Sure. Toa Fairon ' I have a question: Is TLC already finished yet? 'Toa Fairon ' Ok, after that, you're going to start TDR, right? 'Toa Fairon ' Sure! I'll read the story. I already read chapters 9 to 16, now I'd read the rest, I also read ROTR, it was really nice! 'Toa Fairon ' Okay, sure! I'd refresh the page every once in a while. 'Toa Fairon ' I saw the epilogue! Really nice! 'Toa Fairon ' Whoa... Over 7,000 edits! Congrats on that. BTW I like the Soul Marauders too. For other news, I set up a Xaterex Club. You may want to join. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax]] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) TDR When are you going to start it? I see absolutely no reason to delay it any longer, as it has been delayed for already a few months. Toa Fairon ' Ok, sure. My god, that must be very tiring. 'Toa Fairon ' well well that was fun while it lasted but I am exited for shadow Regime. I would normally high-five you but I can't The Games Have Begun!!!! I've wrote a prologue and a first chapter. Check it out here. The death toll will be posted here. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax]] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] TLC Okay, I just finished it... Wow. OMGosh! I didn't know you could plot that well. When Nightwatcher fell into the pool I was like: "No way would Slice kill him off. I mean... He had so many plans." But then when I heard "Skrall-like being" I knew what was going on. And I was only thinking one thing: EPIC! [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 01:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Unwanted Edits Could you please stop editing my pages without my permission? I am cool with you making edits to the info but I dont want you making any unnecessary links and altering the page layout. if you could change this, I would be happy. - [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Bounty Hunters You know how you've got the list of bounty hunters on the bounty hunters' guild page? Well, which of those bounty hunters are actually a part of the group during TBHW? Like, is Fyxon there, is Slicer? And then there's some other ones. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 05:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Zetoran OK, WHAT-TF, WHY-TF, and TO-WHAT-F-PURPOSE ARE YOU DELETING MY STUFF!! I WAS STILL WORKING ON THAT!!!!! I'M JUST STILL THINKING STUFF UP FOR IT!!!!! THIS IS JUST BS!!!!! IceBite 18:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) WHY???? IceBite Alloy Im getting mad that you keep editing my page. If I didnt let you edit it, then dont edit it. I dont care if you have 7,000+ edits, I worked hard on those page and I like them the way they are. So next time, refrain from editing my pages.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] PLEASE FIX IT! Dear slicer, Please fix the leviathos page, I have clearly sated in the past That I would like ONE picture in ONE charecter info box and a know forms thing at the bottom please return the page to that way becuase do not know how to. And please stop editting pages with out people wanting you to its really geting on my nerves Character template It keeps messing up! Now it has messed up my Fairon page. Please do something about it, there go all the cool templates, now please fix it. Toa Fairon ' Linking This is one of my few messages where I am not pointing out errors in templates XD anywho, I noticed that thing you put up about linking, which is a bit confusing. It's just, although I respect what your doing, I don't exactly understand why there must be links to canon characters; this is a fanon wiki, with characters and info created entirely by people's own imagination. Linking to pages on the wiki is somewhat pointless, since they don't exist, though it may be a better idea to ensure the links lead to perhaps CBW's sister wiki, BIONICLEpedia, or BS01. Thanks for reading, --Chicken Bond 06:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox TF and I have recently added the shoutbox widget, since it could be a good widget for TCOGM, which I recently joined. Now it isn`t completely clear to me and TF, I have two questions about it: #If you are offline, can you see messages which are posted in your offline time when you log in again? #Is there a limit of text you can enter? And something about my joining of TCOGM, I am planning on going to clean up infoboxes now, and after that, I`m hopefully also going to get into the storyline more than I already am now, and fixing pages on the list on the club`s talk. Template How am I able to get that stupid Character2 template to work??? I`ve tried thousand times, but I cant get it right. I hate it! (I wish I am allowed to use bad words here.) How does it work? If you get the Valrya page back to work, and give me an example how it works, I`m a lot further. It seems like you, and possibly Chicken Bond, are the only ones who know the correct way of doing it. It`s Irritating!!! Get it right, or my invincible army of Chibi Stars will come and invade your house (That wasn`t meant to be serious)! TBHW... again You've been following it, right? Well, I just finished chapter 9, just so you know. And you may have noticed a lot of new characters. I'll be getting their pictures and making their pages AS SOON AS I FIND MY CAMERA WHICH HAS BEEN LOST FOR A WEEK NOW! BTW, you know the blog TheSlicer is going too far? (Of course you do) I just want you to know, that I kinda have to agree. I mean, I see where it is a good thing, and you are the most helpful person on this wiki that I know. But suppose those stub articles that you are deleting have a huge impact on people's stories'? Like, you were almost gonna move Raanu-G to Raanu, and that alone seems like a step too far, but only for the reason that you didn't talk to it's creator before doing so. So thanks for being helpful, but I would cut back just a smidge. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 22:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) re:leviathos I did not realize any thing about the history thats fine but please stop changing the template I like it the way I had it but thats the point of the known forms section well I feel as though the template takes up too much space and my personal prefence is for the knwon forms this is my page so please stop changing it many users do this Time-Line Ok I am really glad that the whole argument is over and sorry if you thought I had a problem with your story stuff on his page. bu tnow I have a time-line question will leviathos still be in the gigas magna resitance when he returns to Noctxia for shadow Regime. just curious I realize you have a lot of messages so you might of missed mine but I was wondering hat organization leviathos is part of by shadow regime } Thank god (if you consider that blasphemy don't be mad) I can't wait sure I will do that soon BTW tomorrow I will post a new chameleo, leviathos and a MoC for Neocrax in my spoiler blog (and the new MoC on his page) Character templates and you Hello, After noticing the edit fight between you and Biogecko (not quite hard, it was taking up some space of the recent changes) last night (at my time), could you please don`t forget the thingy, if you put more than one image in one tab? This has already lead to much problems, such as once with my Ackron page. If you don`t use it, you get that horribly large template you have seen of Leviathos. The Eternal Game Sure! you can write any chapters you like starting with chapter 3. OK, you can write it now. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Rotaxian Actually, that sounds really epic! Just like this song that I just found: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSpakuC5eqw BTW, would you, y'know, summon Nightwatcher to come obliterate me, my house, my neighborhood, by state, and my country if I asked if I could build the MoC for Varzinox? If not, you needn't waist your resources on someone of Nightwatcher's great power. Send Janneus, maybe then I could bring out the Bara Magna Resistance team, and hopefully give him a run for his money. Actually, no, Janneus would just obliterate them as well. How 'bout someone in rank one? Anyway, one question, should Janneus be rank four or five? I'm thinking five. And should I mention those ranks in BHW? And should I mention the two people working together thing as well? (Did you get that from the Sith?) And finally, my last question: Do you think I'm progressing too fast or too slow on TBHW? [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 03:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Duuuude I was looking at your userpage. The trivia is incorrect. Your first account isn't on the top user list anymore... [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) hey Hey are you on today? I'm wondering if you still want to write a chapter in the Eternal Game. And one more thing: Remember that the battles over the weapons caches are over, and that, except for the alliances, the competitors are scattered across the arena. with Pheonix, your MOCs, and BioGecko's alliance winning the battle. Its still too early to have alliances fracture though. User:Varkanax39 Sry STOP deleting my pages! Whatif you did't have your pics save to you pc/mac but on here! You are too much of bud now.(Maybe) Please Reply I know you get a lot of messages, but I'd like it if you'd reply on my talkpage. I need a reply NOW if you want to write a chapter in the Eternal Game, so please tell me if you intend to write chapter three, as I'll do it if you can't. And if you don't have enough time do write it today, tell, me and I won't do it. Either way, please reply. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Edits Look, the only reason this is bothering me is because you keep putting links to pages that dont exist on my pages. Why not just remove the links?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] yay can I see it? oh, well awesome send me the pic when you do Re: Well are you guys planning on making pages for the redlink articles anytime soon? They look kind of ugly on my pages.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Little Green Numbers? Hey. I'm new to this, and I'm wondering what those little green numbers are when you look at the 'Recent Changes'? Thanks Toa Bussah 03:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Toa_Bussah TDC Voting You are now in charge. And of the organization of the That Devious Club - Main Page if you want. You are free to update it when nessessary, and to remove my under revision messages at the top of both pages. Thanks. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Okay Okay please tell me when you can write a chapter, I love your writing and I'd really like it if you could write a chapter later on. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] If you want to write Chapter 4 of The Eternal Game you still can. I delayed the plans that I intended to happen in Chapter 3, so the plans I gave you are still valid. I can't write it tonight or tomarrow, so I'd appreciate it if you could. If you don't, that's OK, just let me know. I don't have a "n" key on my computer and can only get it on copy-paste. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Are you sure you don't want to write a chapter for The Eternal Game? You can take all the time you like. I'm not going to write a chapter soon. I'm sorry if I'm bugging you, but I think you are an epic author. And please reply. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] hey Do you know what happened the That Devious Club Main Page? Did you move it? And did you move TDC voting as well? And TDC Leaders? [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Okay thanks. Are you going to fix the Main Page though? And update the Voting? [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) You can put articles in the voting boxes, and then you would have to update the Main Page with the winning articles etc. Hmmm. Actually, I might delete both pages altogether. What do you think? [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) That's the way I planned it to go. Thanks. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Could you also add more quotes and images and Users please? Thanks. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Umm... why are you adding the category User:ToaFairon at Fairon? I already have a category, so I don't need another one. '''Toa Fairon Naho Contest Could you please enter the Naho Contest? You can enter toa of Water MoCs that you already have made, if you are ok with that image becoming the unoficial image for the Naho page at BRW. email I will email you some stuff I was planning for shadow Regime tell me if its okay with you Thanks